


Annoyance

by sharem



Series: My Teen Wolf fanart [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, steter fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 19:39:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9841004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharem/pseuds/sharem
Summary: A fanart request from Tumblr for a Steter drawing/sketch





	

**Author's Note:**

> Someone on Tumblr asked for a drawing of Stiles and Peter and gave me two expressions to work with. This was the end result. Done in an anime/manga style. XD


End file.
